Calendrier de l'avent du Tôgenkyô
by Eyael
Summary: Noel est une fête qu'on retrouve partout y compris au Tôgenkyô. Voyons donc ce qui se passe pour chacun...
1. Chapter 1

**Premier décembre : Un beau spectacle**

Très franchement, rares étaient les endroits aussi emmerdants que le monde céleste. Ce qui était immuable était lassant, tout le monde savait ça et Kanzénon Bosatsu mieux que quiconque.  
C'est pour cette raison qu'elle aimait observer ce qui se passait dans le monde d'en bas.  
Et cette fois, ça promettait d'être davantage intéressant que d'habitude.  
Certains humains avaient décidé de célébrer une fête du nom de Noel, faisaient des repas de fête et offraient des cadeaux auprès d'un sapin décoré.  
Si la bande des quatre était confronté à cette fête insolite, ce serait sans aucun doute encore plus marrant et plus intéressant à regarder.  
Non, il n'y avait pas à dire : le monde d'en bas était la scène de théâtre préférée de Kanzénon Bosatsu.


	2. Chapter 2

02 Décembre : Vive le vent

« ca commence à me faire chier » marmonna Gojyo. Bon il y avait toujours une bonne raison pour râler : entre un bonze pourri et casse burnes, un saru incapable de tenir en place et qui avait cinq ans d'âge mental, et aucune femme dans les environs.  
« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ce demeuré de kappa. Putain je déteste l'hiver, saison de merde. » grommela Sanzo toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.  
« Allons allons, il suffit d'être simplement patient et persévérant » temporisa Hakkai qui s'attira un double regard noir capable de vous tuer.  
Patient ? Comment être patient quand à cause de ce vent froid de merde, au bout de cinq minutes on est toujours pas parvenu à allumer sa clope ? Alors que ça fait une éternité qu'on rêvait de se détendre avec une délicieuse clope. Y a des choses que certains pourraient pas comprendre.


	3. Chapter 3

**03 décembre boisson chaude**

-Goku, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
-Hahaha mais oui Hakkai ! Tu n'as pas envie de chanter ?  
Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil à la petite chorale de rue. Non, ça ne lui disait pas grand chose, Goku par contre semblait on ne peut plus tenté par développer sa fibre musicale et chantait d'une façon quelque peu particulière « Petit papa Noël »  
-Goku, je crois que nous ferions mieux de rentrer suggéra un Hakkai quelque peu gêné devant les talents de son jeune ami.  
Ou il se trompait, où il avait bu. Mais comment avait il pu s'y prendre ? Toujours est il qu'après avoir assuré que Sanzo aimerait peut être l'écouter chanter, ils reprirent le chemin de l'auberge, passèrent devant un stand dont le vendeur semblait reconnaître Goku.  
-Ah vous revoilà. Vous voulez reprendre une autre rasade ?  
-Oh oui, oui ! Avec plus de gâteaux cette fois approuva un saru excité et pompette.  
Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil à la boisson : du vin chaud aux épices.  
-Vous savez vous pouvez toujours en prendre une quatrième, rien de tel pour se réchauffer et c'est bon, dit le vendeur prêt à chanter la gloire de sa boisson.  
Bon, au moins ça expliquait ce que Goku avait acheté avec l'argent qu'il lui avait confié et son état.  
Ahlalala décidément, il fallait toujours surveiller les enfants, pensa Hakkai.


	4. Chapter 4

**04 Decembre : Une fête à la con**

Sanzo observait d'un air plus méprisant que d'habitude les décorations criardes et débiles foutues un peu partout dans la ville : guirlandes, anges boules…  
C'était on ne peut plus débile de mettre ça pour « un peu de gaieté » tout comme de célébrer une fête à la con qui n'appartenait pas à leur culture.  
Au temple, personne n'aurait eu l'idée folle de croire qu'on avait des cadeaux sous un arbre et qu'un messie était né.  
Et les cadeaux, si on voulait vraiment en recevoir… Pour ça y avait les anniversaires.  
« Non seulement Noel est une fête à la con mais en plus les demeurés que je me trimballe vont sans doute me faire chier avec… Ca s'annonce merveilleux ! » Sur ces mots Sanzo tira sur sa clope et ouvrit son journal pour essayer de se calmer.


	5. Chapter 5

**05 Décembre Jeter un froid**

Gojyo ne gardait pas de bons souvenirs de Noël, même si il n'avait fêté que rarement cette fête et ce quand il était enfant.  
Ces cadeaux échangés, cette bonne humeur, une famille unie ce qui était l'esprit de Noel lui rappelait cruellement qu'il faisait tache.  
Malgré tous ses efforts, jamais il ne ferait partie de la famille et aurait droit lui aussi à un peu d'amour et d'attention. Non, lui il n'était que le sale batard que son père avait ramené à la maison.  
Une sale petite aberration dégueulasse qu'on avait recueilli car on ne pouvait pas le foutre dehors.  
Du haut de ses huit ans, Gojyo avait préféré s'isoler le soir de Noel sans chercher à participer à cette fête. A quoi bon ? de toute façon il ne ferait que plomber un peu plus l'ambiance, comme dans chaque fête de toute façon.  
Franchement, vivement que ça se finisse !


	6. Chapter 6

**06 décembre : Encore une fête !**

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Son Goku n'avait que rarement voir jamais eu la chance de participer à des fêtes. Parfois, il y avait des kermesses dans les villages avec des feux d'artifice mais c'est tout.  
Noel, ça ne lui parlait absolument pas. Par contre, la façon de le fêter lui plaisait énormément : faire un festin, échanger des cadeaux auprès d'un arbre décoré, quelqu'un habillé en rouge qui s'appelait le Pére Noel apportait les cadeaux qu'on voulait si on lui écrivait et qu'on avait été sage.  
Recevoir et offrir des cadeaux, c'est ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans ce « Noel »  
Surtout qu'il avait très envie de faire un cadeau à Sanzo, et même peut être aussi à ce kappa pervers ainsi qu'à Hakkai.  
Mais qu'est ce qui leur ferait plaisir ?


	7. Chapter 7

**07 Decembre « Pas une Fête »**

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Hakkai n'aimait pas Noël.  
C'était surtout à cause de l'orphelinat et de leur façon de le fêter.  
De longues messes, des confessions presque obligatoires, des cantiques à chanter…  
L'importance de ce jour béni…  
Il n'y avait jamais eu vraiment d'esprit de Noël à l'orphelinat, ni de cadeaux.  
A ses yeux, Noel n'était pas une fête, mais c'était peut être l'occasion de passer un bon moment et prouver à ses compagnons qu'ils comptaient vraiment pour lui.  
Des cadeaux, ça faisait toujours plaisir, tout comme des préparatifs de fête n'est ce pas ? 


	8. Chapter 8

08décembre

Si il y avait bien quelque chose que Gokû n'aimait pas en hiver, c'était bien la neige.  
Et ce soir, il avait fallu justement qu'il se mette à neiger, de gros flocons se déposant sur le sol et tourbillonnant dans le ciel. Ecoeuré par ce spectacle, Gôkû se réfugia sur son lit essayant d'oublier cette saleté porteuse de froid.  
Gojyô avait été plutôt surpris par l'attitude du saru, pourquoi réagissait il de la sorte ? Toujours est il qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.  
-Bah alors, qu'est ce qui va pas ? Oh eh me dis pas que c'est à cause de la neige, Gôkû !  
-Si, répondit Gôkû en resserrant contre lui son oreiller se rappelant des flocons qui lui mordaient la peau les jours de tempête. Elle n'a rien de génial, c'est juste meurtrier.  
-C'est vrai que c'est idéal pour se les cailler, choper des crèves, chiant pour avancer ou crever de froid, affirma Gojyô en s'asseyant à côté de Gôkû.  
Mais, continua il je vois que t'es toujours le même baka saru. On peut aussi faire des trucs marrants avec la neige. Si tu veux, on pourra envoyer une ou deux boules de neige sur ce bonze tordu ou faire d'autres trucs marrants.  
-C'est une promesse ? s'étonna le saru en regardant son compagnon de chicane préféré avec espoir.  
-Ouaip !  
Devant ces promesses pleine de bonne humeur, l'amertume de gôkû se dissipa un peu.


	9. Chapter 9

09 décembre 16

Kôgaiji sentit une migraine poindre très rapidement quand il vit sa petite sœur se précipiter sur lui tout sourire scandant « Niii chaaan ! »  
Qu'avait elle donc encore en tête ?  
-Ni chan, dis nii chaaan Tu veux venir avec moi faire un bonhomme de neige ?  
Un bonhomme de neige ? il avait passé l'âge depuis bien longtemps tout comme les silhouettes de neige, les batailles de boule de neige ou autres gamineries. Il suffisait qu'il ait neigé abondamment pour que sa sœur devienne encore plus gamine. Non mais franchement.  
-Non.  
-Mais pourquoiiiii ? t'es vraiment pas marrant grand frère ! C'est toujours marrant à faire.  
Et puis, comme ma mère voudra jamais, méchante comme elle est, personne ne voudra le faire avec moi. Tant pis, ajouta elle tristement.  
-Ririn attends. Peut être pourrons nous sortir dehors tout à l'heure, avec Yaone et Doku, et on essaiera de faire un gros bonhomme de neige.  
Tant pis si c'était une gaminerie, Kôgaiji aussi se sentait bien seul sans personne et les bons moments en famille c'était rare et d'autant plus précieux.  
« Moi aussi, je voudrais un bonhomme de neige »


	10. Chapter 10

10 Décembre

Pour Sanzo, la neige n'était pas dérangeante. Elle avait une certaine beauté et apportait une sérénité quand elle recouvrait tout.  
Le plus agréable était de pouvoir contempler le paysage enneigé avec une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud, des mandarines et un journal, ce qui était en ce moment même le cas.  
Enfin une journée agréable, songea le bonze jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne deux boules de neige en pleine figure.  
Pas besoin de chercher bien loin d'où elles venaient. C'est pas vrai qu'ils avaient encore décidé de faire des conneries et gâcher cet instant les deux demeurés ? !  
« Jusqu'au bout, oui jusqu'au bout, vous allez donc me faire chier bande de cons ? Crevez donc ! »  
Sur ces mots Sanzo enfonça dans la neige les deux trublions espérant qu'ils ne puissent pas s'en remettre cette fois… Hélas ils étaient trop coriaces pour ça.


	11. Chapter 11

11 Décembre

-Sanzo, tu sais que tu es aussi déraisonnable que Gôkû et Gojyô, nota Hakkai.  
-Je suis pas déraisonnable, et fous moi la paix !  
-Hors de question, à moins que tu souhaites que je finisse par me fâcher, méfie toi, je peux le faire, le prévînt Hakkai avec un sourire qui cette fois paraissait inquiétant.  
Ca aussi, pour le moment tu n'y as pas droit, ajouta il en prenant le précieux paquet de clopes. Repose toi, et je t'amènerais du thé.  
-Je veux surtout que tu te casses et sortir de cette chambre !  
-Fallait y réfléchir avant de sortir se balader dehors prendre l'air alors qu'il faisait zéro et qu'il y avait un vent.  
Kaze ga iku,* c'était quelque chose qui ne ratait jamais en hiver, le bon côté de cette maladie c'est qu'Hakkai pourrait être un peu plus le grand frère attentif aux yeux de qui Sanzo, Gojyô et Hakkai constituaient une famille.

*Attraper un rhume en japonais, mais Kaze signifie à la fois le vent et rhume.


	12. Chapter 12

12 décembre

-Je compreeends pas, se plaignit Gôkû. Ce truc là, ça se mange vraiment ?  
-Je ne crois pas, non répondit Sanzo qui contemplait le gâteau posé sur la table.  
-Pourquoi faudrait il être assez fou pour manger du bois ? C'est dur et c'est pas bon ! s'indigna le saru.  
-Laisse tomber, ceux qui habitent bien plus à l'est dans le Togenkyô ont vraiment des idées très stupides.  
On achètera des mochis et des mandarines !  
-Vraiment ? trop cooool s'exclama un Gokû surexcité à l'idée de manger quelque chose de très bon et qu'il connaissait déjà.  
La bûche de Noël qui se mangeait et soit disant était très bonne, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi !


	13. Chapter 13

13 décembre

Décidément, ce que le patron du restaurant leur avait servi était… bizarre

Il avait fallu qu'ils quittent les routes de montagne pour aller dans une ville portuaire infestée de yôkais marins qui posaient problème.

Bien entendu, ça avait été réglé en deux temps trois mouvements grâce au sûtra et au nyoîbo.

Pour les remercier, les habitants les avaient invités à un repas d'exception.

Tous quatre n'avaient pas l'air réellement enthousiasmés par le fait de manger l'intérieur des huitres servies avec juste un peu de jus de citron.

Bouffer des coquillages, c'était bon pour les mouettes !

Encore une chance que les plats suivants soient des poissons rotis.


	14. Chapter 14

14 décembre

Le chocolat, c'était une denrée rare, un produit de luxe.  
Alors quelle ne fût pas la surprise d'Hakkai quand il vit de grandes boites d'assortiments de ces friandises.  
Toutefois curieux, il acheta un paquet de gourmandises appelées « Truffes »  
De retour à l'auberge, agacé par le fait que Gojyô en soit à sa vingtième clope de la journée, il confisqua le paquet de cigarettes et posa le paquet de truffes à la place.  
-Essaie plutôt ça, ce sera meilleur pour toi et nous tous.  
-Gnagnagna, râla Gojyô en piochant dans le paquet sans cesser de râler. Ah mais ce n'était pas si mauvais en fait.  
Plutôt agréable avec la texture fondante, l'amertume du chocolat et…

-C'est bon, Hakkai, rachéte en, ordonna Sanzo qui embarqua sans plus de cérémonie le paquet.  
-Tu veux bien me redonner ça tout de suite, sale bonze pourri et accapareur ? Et c'est censé être un bonze ! Pesta Gojyô prêt à récupérer les truffes.


	15. Chapter 15

15 décembre

Ce soir, ils avaient eu de la chance : l'auberge où ils avaient atterri était très accueillante. Il y avait même une grande pièce avec une cheminée où il y avait un feu ronflant.  
Tandis que Sanzô et Gojyô s'étaient lancés dans une partie de go, Gôkû s'était installé prés du feu écoutant distraitement le crépitement et contemplant la danse des flammes.  
Il se sentait merveilleusement bien ici, avec Hakkai à côté de lui qui lisait un libre et Hakuryû sur ses genoux.  
Ce moment cessa brusquement quand l'une des serveuses vînt le sortir de sa torpeur et leur tendre à tous les deux une chope emplie d'une boisson chaude.  
Non, en fait c'était toujours un aussi bon moment, surtout quand on pouvait déguster un délicieux chocolat chaud bien épais et peu sucré.  
Gôkû se sentit vraiment aux anges et bût le plus lentement son chocolat pour faire durer le plaisir.


	16. Chapter 16

16 Décembre

Mais qu'est ce que c'était encore que ces conneries ? Comment pouvait on être demeuré à ce point ?!  
Croire qu'un homme qui vivait très loin avait des lutins et apportait des cadeaux à tout le monde en traineau volant tiré par des rennes ?  
Et qu'il s'appelait le Pére Noël ?  
Si des gosses avaient envie d'y croire, de marcher dans la bêtise en écrivant à ce type une lettre d'accord.  
Mais tout de même, fallait quand même pas pousser Mémé dans les orties !  
Quand Sanzô avait accepté de rendre service, il n'avait pas été du tout question de faire le con dans un costume rouge et de prendre des gosses sur les genoux !  
Faire le Père Noël, non mais et puis quoi encore ? Plutôt crever oui !  
Bien évidemment, il ne se priva d'injurier copieusement celui qui lui avait demandé ce service et de partir autre part.


	17. Chapter 17

17 décembre

Quand on était une aberration, on était indigne de tout : d'être aimé, de vivre normalement, d'avoir des amis. On était fait que pour accomplir les basses besognes rien de plus, et pas la peine d'espérer des remerciements.  
Alors ne parlons surtout pas de recevoir des cadeaux ! Quelque chose de précieux donné spontanément qui vous transporte de plaisir.  
Et pourtant, jamais non jamais Homura n'aurait cru recevoir plus beau cadeau que de se battre en duel avec Son Gôkû, un adversaire de vraie valeur.  
Ce duel l'avait réellement comblé, enchanté, il s'était vraiment senti vivant…  
Tout comme son autre cadeau était de ne pas mourir dans ce monde céleste pourri sans personne à côté de lui mais avec Gôku, Konzen Tenpô et Kenren.  
Comme quoi, tout était possible, et même les aberrations avaient droit à un cadeau.


	18. Chapter 18

18 décembre

Comme chaque année au 24 Décembre, le temple était en effervescence et débutait l' ôsooji.  
Kôryû s'était vu chargé de cirer les parquets et les armoires.  
Bien qu'il ait mal aux genoux et que ce soit vraiment plus ardu que ce qui était prévu, quelqu'un vînt interrompre cette tâche.  
-Maître ! Vous n'avez pas à ranger les armoires ou vous occuper des poussières ! En plus on doit vous chercher, s'indigna le petit blond.  
-Pourquoi ne suis je pas tenu moi aussi de participer à l'ôsooji ? de toutes façons c'est plus utile que de donner des cours à des élèves dissipés.  
C'est du bon travail, ne crois tu donc pas que tu as le droit de faire une pause avant de te remettre au travail ?  
-Seulement quand j'aurais fini, grommela Kôryû en astiquant énergiquement le plancher. Décidément, son maître était incroyable par moments.  
-Très bien, tu pourras profiter d'un peu de plaisir quand cette corvée se sera finie. Sur ces mots, Komyô avait déposé près de son élève un mochi aux haricots rouges sucrés.  
Deux heures plus tard, Kôryû savoura lentement la friandise, heureux de cette douce attention et de la rareté de ces gâteaux.  
Et chaque fois qu'il avait un omochi fourré aux haricots rouges, Sanzô repensait à cette journée si particulière.


	19. Chapter 19

19 décembre

Les préparatifs pour les fêtes allaient bon train dans la maison. Comme toujours, Gojyô se sentait exclu, mis à l'écart. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'aider le plus possible en s'efforçant d'être discret.  
Quand sa mère l'envoya en courses son frère et lui, il se rendit compte qu'il pourrait mettre son plan à exécution.  
Il y avait des clémentines et des kakis sur un étal et il savait que sa mère les aimait beaucoup.  
Avec résolution, il chercha des pièces dans ses poches sous le regard amusé de Jien.  
Le matin des festivités, quelle ne fût la surprise de sa mère quand elle vit les quelques fruits dans une corbeille avec un dessin d'enfant dedans.  
Quand son fils lui dit de qui ça venait, elle fit un énorme effort et demanda à son cadet de remercier l'expéditeur de ce cadeau.  
Pour une fois qu'il se décidait à être un peu moins stupide ce sale gamin…


	20. Chapter 20

20 décembre

Fidèle à sa reine et à sa promesse, c'est ce que Ni avait choisi depuis longtemps.  
Grace à elle, la vie était devenue bien moins monotone qu'avant, elle lui avait offert la chance de pousser ses recherches à un point qu'il n'aurait pas changé.  
Et le résultat serait sans aucun doute… Plus qu'intéressant !  
Mais il ne se passait pas grand chose en ce moment.  
Pourquoi ne pas prendre un peu l'air et passer un bon moment avec cette aberration ?  
Histoire de voir si le disciple de Komyô y était vraiment attaché à ce Son Gokû. Et si ce Sanzô était aussi fort qu'on le disait ?  
Oui s'en prendre à eux était un cadeau plutôt sympa même si il se le faisait à lui même.


	21. Chapter 21

21 décembre

Dans le Monde Céleste, il n'y avait pas d'années, pas de décennies, tout était presque comme figé.  
Pourtant, les fleurs de cerisier commençaient à timidement fleurir, à produire des grappes roses pâles un peu partout sur les arbres.  
Ca donnait envie d'en profiter avec les amis !  
Et c'est comme ça que Kenren avait invité Konzen qui était venu en pestant, Tenpô un peu ennuyé de quitter sa précieuse bibliothèque et bien sûr Gokû qui s'était mis à grimper aux arbres dès qu'il les avait vus.  
Tous réunis sous un cerisier, ils trinquèrent à cette belle journée et commencèrent le Bentô qu'ils avaient amenés, trop heureux de ce bon moment qui était un cadeau inestimable aux yeux de chacun.


	22. Chapter 22

22 Décembre

Sans trop qu'ils sachent en quel honneur les enfants chantaient dans la rue, Sanzô et les autres s'étaient arrêtés pour les écouter.  
Très honnêtement, qu'est ce que c'étaient que ces drôles de chants ?  
Même si au moins, « Mon Beau Sapin » était un peu moins niais qu 'Il est né le Divin Enfant » ou « Petit Papa Noël » Et puis les gosses chantaient bien, ils auraient mérité quelques mochis ou un peu d'argent.  
En s'éloignant, Hakkai Sanzô et Gojyô devant l'initiative du saru : pousser la chansonnette et reprendre « Mon beau Sapin » mais ils n'eurent pas l'envie de le faire taire.  
C'était plus sympa comme ça après tout.


	23. Chapter 23

23 Décembre

Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ce truc ?  
Sanzô contemplait avec une pointe de dégoût le sac de charbon qui lui avait été adressé.  
Naturellement, il avait fallu que ce baka no kappa vienne s'en mêler.  
-Ca m'étonne pas trop que tu aies eu ça cher Sanzô sama.

-Comment peux tu être aussi affirmatif ?  
-Quand on est chiant et désagréable avec tout le monde, jamais sage, on reçoit du charbon !

Bah t'as quand même eu du cul, t'aurais pu avoir la visite du Père Fouettard...  
Quelques coups de feu se firent entendre accompagnés d'un « URUSAI ! »  
Encore une chance qu'il y ait quand même quelques cadeaux dans les zôris. Sinon ce n'était pas ce « Noel »


	24. Chapter 24

24 Décembre

Hakuryû était très étonné par les paquets multicolores et de toutes tailles.  
Il y en avait plein, enroulés de ficelles brillantes près d'un arbre.  
C'était donc ça des « cadeaux » ?  
Plutôt amusant.  
Le petit dragon se posa sur une des boites avant de la saisir avec ses pattes griffues : ce n'était pas trop lourd.  
Il ne lui fallût pas longtemps pour s'amuser à voltiger avec les cadeaux et aller retrouver ses quatre compagnons.  
Quelle ne fût pas leur stupeur en le voyant trimbaler les cadeaux à côté d'eux.  
-Tu es un très bon père Noël Hahuryû, constata Hakkai en voyant le manège du petit dragon.  
Par contre il fût plus étonné de le voir par la suite se coller jalousement sur un des cadeaux et refuser d'en bouger.  
Et puis quoi encore ? ! Pourquoi n'avait il pas droit lui aussi à un cadeau?! Incroyables quand même ces humains !


End file.
